peeta by svetlana
by unicornsofdeath
Summary: peeta meets a misterious gril and they have 2 fight in the hunger games


A/n: this is my fan fic. my freind sergei etid this. i hope itts good

1 day katniss was in the woods when she find a baby it was wapped in colth. then she adopted her then she sed" your name is going 2 b svettlana". she went home then she sed "i found her on the woods" then prim said" were going 2 keep her".

16 years later

when their was the reeping. svetlana was there with the other tributes. she was wearing an expensev frilly pink dress even thogh she lifed in disttrict 12. she had shiney blond hair and sparkling green eyes. there was someone there she said "what is your name" and then he said "my name is peeta" and then svetlana said "my name os svetlana".she sense that something was wrong, se could feel it. then effie said "i have bad news, we ran out of capitillists to die in the hunger games" then svetlana realized suddenly she might get reeped. and then she said "no what is it"and then effie said "this year the 2 tributes will b... ... ... ... ...svetlana and peeta" and then svettlana said "no" and then she ran away but the piece keeprrs catch her and beet her.

then they were bring to the train. and then peeta said "no what happened to you they beet you" svttlana was bleeding over all the floor. then peeta said "do you want me 2 stay with you" then she said "yes" and then they sleeped.

the next morning hamish there mentor was hungover again. then he said "you have 2 be hot and make every1 like you or they will want you 2 die." then peeta said "svetllana your already beautiful and every1 likes u" and then seh blushes. and then haymish said "you have to win or everyting will be destryed and were all going 2 die . becose the dark lord snow and his minions are realy capittilists" then sevtlana and peeta gasp in horor.

then they were at the capitill. they were wearing flames and sparkling in the blibding sunlit. every1 was watching them then some guy said "and their are the tributes form distirct 12" and then svetlana and peeeta hole hands and then they look at eachother and then they kissed.

then they were in the areana. svettlana and peeta ran 2 the where the suplies were and got katanas that wre as long as they were. then suddenly... ... ... ...district 1 tributes appeared and attack them. they swordfight and then svetlana stabbed them at the same time it was like a shish kebob. se lauhged and removed the corpses from her katana and it was covered in blood. then peeta said"you killed then...dont wory ill portect you" then they kissed agan. they swordfight all the tributes untill they were the last ones survived. and then a voice said"now 1 of you have 2 die" then peeta said "no were not going 2 kill eachother" and then the voice said "no" and then the arena was on fire closing in around them.

then they were at district 13. scettlana woke up and she didnt no where she was. she was cover in blood and scars. peeta was there "you fainted" he said. he stayed by her side every day. and then he said "why they did it 2 you not mee"and then effie was their then she said"because se have powers 2 disotry the badguys. she is the realy the princess of panim" and then svetlana said "im...the princess?" she coud not belief it. and then effie said "this is distirt 13. it use 2 be the soviet onion befor it were disroyed, now this is were the resistants hedquorters is." then sudenly some1 grab her itwas an avox they were mindcontroll by the capitillosts. she screamed then peeta ran into her room butt it was 2 late. it kidnaped her and birng her 2 the capitill and brin her 2 the office. there was someone their. it was... gale. then svetlana reelised sudenly it was realy gale was control everything. gale was realy the dark lord. she went 2 the window and wish peeta would safe her.

mean while then the fight began. the other soviets of the resistants started to kill gales minions and mean while katniss got out her bow and arows and also fireing at them. the minions were cyborg killer unicorns that shot lasers fron there eyes. and then effie said "sparkle powers actevate" and then she killed snow with her sparkle powers and then he died. mean while sudenly the sun exploted and the ligjt was distroyed. no 1 could see anythinh because it was dark. exept svettlana for some reason.

mean while svttlana was in the cell in the office and gale beet and beet her untill she collaps bleeding on the bloodsoak floor. then svettlana said "go away you basturd" and then gale said "no" and then scetlana said "why are you doing this every1 is going 2 die you are going 2 distroy them" and then gale said "thou soviets shalt all die slow paneful deaths. what of it if i should wanteth to destroyeth everyting? is it a sin, should a man feel like faggarting a sun or a thousand? why should the suns heave thru the void, if not 2 be skewert bypon ourn fagpoles?" (A/n this is a reference to hhhhhhhhhhhhh, also known as 30 Hs) and then svettlana said" wtf". and then she said "soviet powers of darkness activate" and the dark lord said "no"and then the magical powers from svetlana destroyed him forever.

then peeta came and then svetlana said " peeta you finally came" and then peeta said "are you ok" and then she sed "yes" and then they kissed. then they went back to district 13. the light was still distroyed but it was ok because she liked the darkness. and then because panim was distriyed svttlana became the princess if the soviet onion. and then gale said "do you want to mary me" and then svettlana said "yes i will mary you" and then they kissed again.

few hours later. svetlana was eating a lettuce sandwich and then peeta came in and then he said "hello" and then svttlana said "hi peeta" and then peeta said "i see your awake. do you remember anything" he looked worryed and then svetlana said "i rememer you ask me 2 mary you that was a few hours ago why wouldnt i reamember" and then peeta said "it wasnt a few hors you were unconcious for weeks and i dont no why and i thot you were dead" and then svttlana gasp in horir. and then prim said "that would be my fault" and then peeta said "what". and then


End file.
